The present invention relates to an improved device for preventing the reverse rotation of a fishing reel.
A conventional device for preventing the reverse rotation of a fishing reel includes a rolling-element one-way clutch, the angle of rotative play of which at the time of the reverse rotation is made so small that the hooking action in fishing can be smoothly performed, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publications No. Sho. 64-38964 and Hei. 4-21264.
Since the rolling-element one-way clutch is integrally assembled as a unit in the fishing reel, the design of the clutch is limited due to the place of disposition thereof on the rotary part of the reel, the diameter of the shaft of the part and so forth. Thus, the united one-way clutch cannot conform to the form and/or the size of the reel easily. Further, the cost of the clutch is made high.